


Be brave like Wendy Darling and hop!

by Fennecsworld



Category: Underworld Office (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dad Boss if you squint, Eugene is trying his best, Found Family, Funny, Gen, Hayden - Freeform, I hope, Joan - Freeform, Luke - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, River and Boss have a sibling relationship, River is a good older sister, You can't tell me otherwise, and he's also panicking a lot, but he's only mentioned - Freeform, charlie - Freeform, dramatic River, fan bonking, flying lesson, friends - Freeform, sean - Freeform, soft, the usual stuff, they're not really here either - Freeform, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fennecsworld/pseuds/Fennecsworld
Summary: Eugene was supposed to work with River that night and being partnered with her was never an easy job. In the world where her name should be considered a synonym for trouble, Eugene hoped that maybe this one time, she'll be more merciful on him.  However, the moment he found himself desperately clinging to an electric pole, trying not to meet God too soon, he knew nothing was going to go as planned.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Be brave like Wendy Darling and hop!

"W-wait!", I yelled after River, who quickly floated away moving her body with a dancing manner. Invisible waves carried her for some time as the street echoed with the sound of her laughter. She turned around looking in my direction to check if I was moving along, however I stayed still in my place desperately clinging to the electric pole that I managed to hold onto.

"Come on, newbie! We don't have eternity! Well-", she mused for a moment. "Technically we have, but I don't want to waste it all on work and you need to go back to bed to get some rest, after all." She swung in the air with a huge grin on her face, probably already coming up with numerous ideas how to mess with Sean or Boss later that night.

River was a free spirit and I genuinely admired that about her. She always had a very positive attitude, filled with confidence and enthusiasm that could knock you down immediately. River has the courage and ability to find fun in everything that I could only dream of, despite improving as a person thanks to her and the other workers of the Underworld Office. Although I still have a long way to go, I became more cheerful and serene in situations that once gave me a great amount of anxiety. They managed to teach me things nobody else could, and as a matter of fact I owe them my life.

Speaking of which, I just watched my life flashing before my eyes as my foot slipped a little, throwing me off balance.  
I pressed closer to the metal construction, feeling the quick beating of my heart and almost tasting the faint taste of blood on my tongue. My body was far away lying peacefully in my bed, but somehow I still could feel it tremble.  
Pressure resonating inside my head made my eyes water, and the current position I found myself in made it impossible to wipe the tears away. Nonetheless, I still tried to look at River, who waited patiently.

"Y-you know, it would be quicker, if you helped me. I'm not really good at this flying thing." I glanced down at an unusually crowded street. Despite it being the middle of October you could still feel the last breaths of summer brought with the wind that lured people out from their cozy homes.

I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself down, remembering basic exercises that Luke showed me in case I'd get overwhelmed. Fainting here was the last thing I wanted. Falling from this floor would seriously injure anyone, if not kill them right away.  
Even without my body I wasn't very fond of this idea. Sure, I didn't need to drink or eat in this form, I couldn't bruise or break anything, but unfortunately I was still able to feel pain, which I realized as soon as I got hit with Boss' fan for the first time.

"You have to learn sometime! You've been working with us for months, we can't just carry you everywhere!"

"I get it, but why do we have to change it now?! Can't we do that another day?", I suggested, while climbing on the pole with sweaty hands.

After watching me for a few seconds, River moved closer to me and sat down on the street lamp nearby. She stretched out her arms and smiled widely. I was sure that if I could see her eyes, they would light up with mischief and joyful malice.

"Go on! I'm your mother bird and you're my child! Just jump and fly!"

Oh, delightful...

"I-I won’t!", an immediate scream ripped out from my throat. "No offense, but c-can't Boss teach me how to do that? Or Hayden? He offered it a while ago!"

She snorted and threw her head back.

"Then he's going to have a surprise when he sees that our big boy has already learnt how to do it!"

I looked at her the way that Joan always used when someone bothered her while knitting. River clucked her tongue as an answer.

"You're hurting me, newbie! I'm the coolest teacher you could've ever got! How could you even think about choosing anyone over me!" She moved her hands theatrically, speaking with a voice

soaked up with amusement.

"I’d rather call for Charlie", I murmured.

River gasped and brought her right hand over her heart.

"If I wasn't already dead, that would definitely kill me on a spot!" She pretended to faint and fall from the lamp, only to hang on it upside down.

River belongs to that type of people who more often than not could get very dramatic, and I have to admit, her little performances are incredibly entertaining to watch.

I laughed watching her swinging with the wind, her long hair like spilled ink on a table. "Come one, sweetie pie! For such a disgrace you owe me one fly!"

I scowled at her for a moment without saying a word and proceeded to find the best way to get out of this situation, but before I even managed to move a finger River's face was right in front of mine. I gasped loudly.

"I can see what you're doing. You won't escape that easily!" She firmly grabbed my hand as her smile changed to something soft and sisterly. "But alright, I won't make you do that here."

Relief washed through my entire body. "Thank you, River, I-"

"We're too close to the ground for it to be a proper training, let's go somewhere higher!"

Before I was able to protest, I found myself desperately wiggling my legs in the air. Against my better judgment, I looked down and felt a sudden urge to vomit as the street and pole began to move farther and farther from us.

"River, what are you doing?! Let me go! No, I'm not ready for that!" I shook my head violently, feeling my guts twisting painfully.

"Just trust me, Eugene! Would I ever hurt you?"

Oh, you can't do me like that! It's not fair!

I didn't even have to think about the answer. River would never do something like that and she had always been there for me as some kind of a protector. She took the role of my older sister the moment I entered the Office. Doubting her would be extremely foolish of me. All I had to do was to put my trust in her, because just like Boss hid behind his strict facade, but had a good heart; River cared for me and our co-workers despite being a huge trickster.  
Still it doesn't matter how hard I tried to convince myself, I couldn't stop my train of thought. Even River wasn't able to do everything. What if she was too slow? Too late? What if something happened on our way down?

"You're overthinking again." I raised my eyes to look at the pitch black mess hovering above me. We'd already landed on the roof of one of the tenement houses but my hand still clutched hers.

"Look, I know how anxious you are, newbie, but who's gonna fight your fears if not you?" She punched me jokingly.

I sighed.

I've always envied people like River or Luke, they are so sure of everything and even when there's some sort of trouble, they have the courage to overcome it. I'd love to believe in myself the way River believed in me.

"If I'm putting you through something difficult, it's only because I know you can do it." She patted my hair gently.

"O-okay..." I breathed out. "I can do that!"

"And that's the spirit!" She laughed visibly pleased with my decision. "Alright, try to not look down, take a deep breath and imagine being as light as a feather. Remember, you don't have a body, so nothing weights you down! The wind will carry you by itself! You just have to believe!" She clapped her hands with childlike enthusiasm.

"A... Are you trying to act like Peter Pan?" I laughed weakly.

"You would too, after reading about his adventures to Hayden almost every night for a month." Fake fatigue was clearly present in her tone. "Now come on! Be brave like Wendy Darling and hop!"

I nodded frantically. "Yeah, yeah, you're right... Right." I stepped to the edge of the roof trying not to look down and instead focusing my gaze on the night sky that spread over the town like a blanket. The moon and stars were shining encouragingly. I glanced at my friend with the corner of the eye. "Would it be too much, if I asked you to demonstrate first?"

"You've seen me doing it multiple times! In fact, I'm not even touching the ground right now!" I felt a slim hand on my back. "Hold your glasses and remember, if something does happen, you know the way to the office."

I gulped loudly.

"Eugene, it's gonna be alright, I'm here." Despite not seeing her face, I heard a smile in her voice and relaxed a little bit. Maybe she's right and-

And then she pushed me off of the building.

The moment I realized what happened, I screamed from the top of my lungs watching the ground getting closer and closer, holding my glasses that tried to slide off of my face. Maybe it would be better if I let them go, at least I wouldn't have to experience my end in HD...  
Why did I even agree to that?! Of course, I'm not as brave as the others, I'm just plainly stupid. Even Luke would think it's an insane idea! Talking to new people doesn't equal playing real life Spiderman, when you're just pre-spider-bite Peter Parker!  
What did she say about flying? I have no body, no weight. I'm a feather. Now breathe, Eugene. You're a feather... and feathers usually fall on the ground. Holy, no! That's not it. Close your eyes, deep breaths. You're a little butterfly, come on! A little chick. Momma bird is watching.

Yes!

No...

I gritted my teeth trying to calm down my shaken breath and after a few deep inhales, I felt my ghostly form relax. I stopped feeling the insane pressure of air and wind. It had taken me at least a minute before I realized that I wasn't falling anymore.  
Hm, so... I have actually died... That's where my story ends, amazing! Can a ghost die? For sure something happens to the soul, I saw Boss killing souls who had turned into monsters a couple of times. Is there an after-after life? River, I'm gonna double haunt you after that! I've always been so careful and the moment I decided to change that, I signed myself out of existence...

"How long are you going to stay like that, newbie?!"

Oh God, even here River's voice can reach me...

Wait.

I slowly opened one of my eyes. The double after life looked pretty similar to my hometown, I have to admit. I took a deep breath and adjusted my body a little bit. Huh, so I can move...  
I looked down and the ground was there, surprisingly enough it wasn't getting any closer.  
I brought my right hand to my face and it looked and worked perfectly fine. So maybe I wasn't dead after all! I moved my legs slowly trying to position myself upright, focused on this task afraid that I can start falling again.

"Woah..." I breathed out. I did it...

"Eugene!" River yelled from somewhere above me. "Told you it's not that hard!"

Yeah... I totally didn't think about meeting God any second...

I looked around, completely stunned by the new perspective. It was the weirdest feeling I'd ever experienced. It was weirder than losing a body, or entering someone's dream! Everything seemed so light, and I felt calmly rocked by the wind.

River laughed next to me. "You're getting better and better at being a ghost! Maybe I shouldn't call you a newbie anymore, huh? Maybe we should stick to sweetie pie or Wendy Darling, what do you think?"

I giggled, suddenly feeling completely carefree.

"I unlocked another level, I see." I moved together with River, every so often still holding onto her and trying to get more comfortable with my new ability.

"I see you two are having fun," a serious, deep voice echoed behind us.

Oh...

I slowly turned around to meet Boss' gaze. He was standing proud and tall on one of the balconies with his hands behind his back.  
He was truly an intimidating character and even now, after months of working for him and getting to know him better and better, it was still quite hard to stand his cold aura. He was a good man, but on top of that also impossibly strict.

If I had my body at that moment, my cheeks would be glowing red.

"Hi Boss..." I waved awkwardly.

"Look, Boss, I taught him how to fly!" Ah, yes, and then there's River who's never let herself feel unnerved by his presence. "Do you see that?! Our little Eugene is learning so fast! A few months ago he was so lost and now he's flying on his own!" She shouted enthusiastically, pointing at me.

Despite Boss' eyes being completely white, I could tell he was following her movements. She was probably the only one, except Joan, who wasn't afraid of him at all. She respected him, but most of the time was getting herself in trouble treating the older ghost more like a brotherly figure, than a superior.

"I see, so that's the reason why Hayden had to take care of your case. You're fooling around again."

Has it really been so long? I was sure everything happened in no more than thirty minutes, but if Hayden had to give himself more work, it had to be pretty late.

"S-sorry, Boss! We didn't know it took so long!" I scratched my head and looked away. I was always trying my best and hated disappointing the man who gave me a chance at the Office.

He sighed.

"It's alright." He said finally. "River, come here"

"What? No way, you'll hit me with your fan and I didn't do anything!" She crossed her arms.

I chuckled silently. Their interactions, despite being a little bit violent, were always heartwarming. They reminded me about siblings annoying each other on purpose.

"Go back to work. You still have enough time until morning." He glanced at me and for a moment I thought that the corners of his mouth arched into something resembling a smile. "Besides,

Eugene, you have to get some sleep."

"Don't worry, old man, we're your best people, am I right? You can count on us!" She stabbed his waist with a long index finger.

He shook his head.

"Eugene, keep an eye on her."

"Y-yes, sir!"

River looked at him offended, but before she found her voice to protest, Boss had disappeared turning into black fog. She growled.

"What a buzzkill! Ow!" She yelped suddenly, when the fan that came from nowhere hit the back of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations!  
> This is my first fanfiction in years and the first one in English ever!  
> Big thank you to Jamie, who was kind enough to help me and corrected my mistakes <3


End file.
